To Save A Soul
by Cloudborne
Summary: A cowboy loving nerd from our world inexplicably ends up in that of Remnant. He soon discovers that he now has the power more than ever before to save the ones he loves. And he is more than willing to play for blood.
1. Chapter One: Arrival

"Goddamnit."

With a groan i forced myself into a upright position. Leaning my aching back against a nearby tree. I turned my gaze onto my surroundings. Bleary eyes trying to give sense to my muddled brain. But in opening my eyelids. I revealed the tender organs to the not so tender mercies of the sun.

"Ugh, I must have really hit my head hard for it to hurt this much."

I paused.

"Or have gotten really shitfaced."

I chuckled, realizing that the latter was the much more likely candidate for my mind splitting migraine. My chortles unfortunately soon drew to an end. For my brain gained enough clarity to ask the question of the hour.

"Where the hell am I!"

With my vision no longer inhibited. I was very quickly able to ascertain that i was indeed no longer in my filthy apartment that i call home. Much rather, i was in the middle of a rather dense forest. The tree i was leaning against was one of an uncountable number of green topped oaks that seemed to form a sort of enclosure around me. The midday sun was shining brightly through the clearing in trees above my head, letting its light grace the budding fauna on the ground. And more importantly, give me a headache.

"This one time I wouldn't mind a pair of Wyatt's ridiculous sunglasses."

After a long sigh at the antics of my wayward friend. I stood my creaking bones up. Stretching my arms above my head to alleviate the sore sore muscles. With a breath of satisfaction at the responding pops. I walked my slightly less pained body to the middle of the clearing. Quickly deciding that i didn't want to think about the location problem. I instead took stock of my person.

"Coat? Check. Hat? Che-"

My hands touched nothing but my blonde hair.

With widening eyes and a quickening pulse. I whipped my head in all directions seemingly at once trying to find my most prized possession. Headache all but forgotten i swiftly took to pacing back and forth over the entirety of the clearing. Scanning the overgrown grass in hopes of finding the article. After what seemed to be hours of intense searching, i saw a bit of black nestled into the bottom branches of a tree. Without any hesitation, i quickly scrambled my lanky frame up the trunk. After about three feet of climbing it was within my grasp. Locking my legs around the tree to stabilize me. I reached out both my hands and snatched it down. I hugged the hat to my chest posessively. Assuring myself that i wouldn't let it out of my sight again.

I love my hat.

However in the process of engaging in this joyful reunion of man and leather i forgot a critical fact.

I never really had the strongest of legs.

 **CRUNCH**

The crash that came after the fall was quite loud considering my unbecoming frame.

Standing up from the now flattened grass beneath me with a groan. I sat the hat where it belonged to stay. My head. Feeling paranoid now that more of my possessions might have _disappeared_ into the woodwork. I decided to to a full pat down of my person However as I was checking to make sure i had my wallet and phone. (Both there, thankfully.) I saw more black on the ground. To my disappointment, this was not a trove of hats. But rather a large symbol drawn on the ground in black charcoal. It appeared to be a rather large depiction of a bull skull with twin revolvers acting as the crossbones. And judging by its location. It was just where I landed a few moments ago

"Cool."

".."

".."

My brain finally caught up with its earlier thought. Now having nothing hat related to distract it.

"Oh yeah, I have literally no clue where I am."

I facepalmed.

"Gosh I get so scatterbrained sometimes"

Even though i should be panicking like a normal person right now. I feel fine. Mainly because this is definitely a prank that Wyatt is pulling! This has him written all over it. I mean, who doesn't have a friend that would knock them out and drag them into the wilderness alone!

As i chuckled and shook my head once again at Wyatt's antics. I took notice of two things.

One. This doesn't seem like a nearby forest in any regard. It was to wet, we don't get much rain in arizona.

Two. I didn't have my facial.

With the latter being obviously a much more serious issue. I quickly took out my phone and turned on the camera.

"Ok Wyatt. Now that's just not cool."

The once glorious, immaculate, dare i say perfect mustache and goatee were gone. Replaced by bare, clammy, acne covered skin!

Wait….

Acne!

I looked up from where my work of art was supposed to be and instead look at the entirety of my face.

Gone was the handsome man I have come to be. And in its place...

Was a twelve year old.

Unconsciously tipping my hat to the back of head, and leaning closer to the camera. I began to examine. My hair was still the short spiky cut I have had the entirety of my life. And my eyes still smoldered there dusty green. But where my jaw had become chiseled. It was now round. Where my cheeks had become shallow. They were now covered in a bit of baby fat. Yep, That twelve year old me alright.

But then how the heck was I wearing my clothes?

Turning of my phones display and sliding into my coats pocket. I checked myself to make sure i was indeed wearing the same apparel that i've worn since sophomore year of highschool. But yep. I was indeed garbed in my knee length green duster. With the all black vest, pants, and boots underneath it. With the black hat to top it all.

What, i was really into cowboys.

Anyway. How was it that all this fit?

I cut my self-examination short. Deciding that my ego had taken a grave enough blow for one day. I held the sides of my duster and kicked the dirt beneath my feet. Grumbling all the while about how unfair life was.

"Even Wyatt couldn't have done this."

But that statement gave myself pause.

"Then who the hell did do this?"

I quickly ran a list through my head of people that hated me enough to turn me back into a prepubescent teen. Needless to say. The list was depressingly long. Yet even i knew that no one on earth possibly had the capability to change someone's age. That could only mean one thing. With my eyes alight like a inventor who just found the answer to a difficult problem. And my index finger raised to the sky. I gave my answer.

"I must be incredibly high!"

That's it! Wyatt is always trying to make me socialize and make new acquaintances. He probably took me to a party and got me titty twizzled! I winced as I felt a phantom slap on the back of my head for my colorful language.

"Sorry Ma."

Having successfully placated the dead he continued

"I must be hallucinating! How else would i be seeing such a thickly wooded forest in a dry place like Arizona."

"I mean, it's either that…"

Out of the shadows surrounding the clearing. Something raised from its slumber. Having been woken by the constant noise of the wanna be cowboy.

"Or i'm actually in the middle of some unknown foreign forest…"

The entity began the difficult task of rising. Large muscles having to bring an even larger frame to bear.

"Having been turned back into my twelve year old body…"

The sun set past the tree line. Shrouding the clearing in shadow. Making the once welcoming colors of the forest turn dark and menacing.

The green eyed man gesticulated wildly

"And that would be crazy!"

But out of the shadow even beyond that…

"I must be trippin! No doubts now." The blonde seemed desperate

A pair of eyes opened

"Yeah…" His voice dropped

They were red, they shined with bloodlust.

The glowing caught the gaze of the man.

"Because it's either that…"

The eyes grew larger as the beast began its approach. Now wide awake in the blossoming night. Sensing easy prey.

"Or Doc,"

The beast burst from the trees in a display of inhuman speed. The white bone on its face making a stark contrast between it and the new night. The red markings in the bone itself, blurring. As the unknown wolf like beast approached the man at blinding speed.

"Your not in kansas anymore."

And then. All hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter Two: Revelation

**AN: I would just like to thank all of those who have decided to read this so far. It is my first story, so i would most definitely appreciate some critiques in the reviews! Feel free to roast me if you like. Ok, with that out of the way Fav, Follow. And enjoy the show!**

Chapter Two: Revelation

"AHHHHHHHHH-!"

With a much too scream much to high pitched for the young man's liking, he dropped in a flash. Tucking his head between his much smaller legs in shock. Trying to hide his vision from his approaching doom. Yet, it was in doing so that Doc saved himself. For in dropping to the fetal position in terror. He made his already diminutive body much, much smaller. And with the not so intelligent monster having made its pounce. It was left with very little room for compensation. Eyes widening, the beast sailed over its intended preys head. Instead the force of almost a tonne of monster rocketed straight towards the very tree which had stolen the blondes hat.

 _ **THUNK**_

Satisfying noise aside. The momentum the monster had built in its charge had led to its own downfall. The concussive force of all the creatures weight hitting the solid oak, knocking it out cold.

"-AHHHHHHHH-!"

But the moss eyed boy had not seen nor heard this. For throughout the entirety of the beast's blunder. He had been screaming with his head tucked between his legs.

"AHHH… Huh?"

Having finally exhausted the capacity of his lungs. He grew silent. With the ear bleeding noise at last put to an end. Doc was forced to ask whether or not he was alive. After taking a few seconds to check that he was indeed breathing. He summoned the courage to peek out a single eye to gage his surroundings. With a bit more force of will, he finally raised his head from its safe position between his legs. Sitting up in a manner reminiscent of when he had first arrived here. The youth swiveled his head back and forth three times. Just to confirm.

"Im alive!"

Swiftly scrambling to his feet and sighing in pure relief. He sized up the beast that had turned him into such a quivering mess. But has his brain analyzed the entity in front of him. (It was face first in the very spot that the man had arrived here.) The shoulder sagging comfort that had come at the beast fall was instead replaced by an elation of his own survival. A smug grin stretched across his pale face. Making his white teeth shine in the moonlight that had befallen the clearing.

"Ha! Take that you ugly brute, I had it all planned from the beginning!"

The duster clad man began to flail his arms and spin his body in what appeared to be a terrible imitation of a victory dance. With a triumphant tone to his voice. The man would add a chant to his ensemble. Making quite a fool of himself in the process. But high on the fact that he was still alive. Nothing could stop his joy.

Except for when he noticed something familiar.

With uneasy haste the man quieted. Catching something from the corner of his eye. Something that reminded him of something that he held most dear to his heart. It was the beast. His happiness felt so long in the past now. So swiftly forgotten as he approached the fallen animal. An almost uneasy tone took the man's voice.

"No way."

With disbelief palpable, Doc leaned in closer to the being. Ignoring his burning nostrils and screaming survival instinct all the while. Eager now to examine the monster.

It was massive. He could tell even now that if it stood on its hind legs it would nearly triple him in height. Or maybe that's just because he was short? The fur that covered the entirety of its intimidating frame was pitch black and matted, covered in all sorts of stains. Looking closer. Doc could almost smell the tangy copper of blood. Shaking his head and forcing himself to move on, the man shifted his gaze. Noticing that even with the discoloration of these undesirable stains. The midnight fur was quickly blending into the ever darkening night.

Almost like it belonged there.

Except it wasn't those features that had given Doc enough pause to stop his celebration. Although rare, these traits could be found on normal wildlife. Even if it would be crazy for all of them to find their way on a wolf. Rather, it was the other features that this lupine mammal displayed.

White. Spiky bone like structures jutted out of the back if the creatures spine. Forming a long, white washed ridge along its back. The same material was elsewhere on it as well. Small portions of the substance forming plates on the knees and elbows. Small specks were strewn about randomly as well. The most dashing source if white was located on the head of the creature. Forming a skull mask around the entirety of its face. But it was what was on the mask that called the most attention.

Red markings ran along the mask and bone of the beast. Forming seemingly random scribbles and symbols in its bloody color. And as Doc finished his inspection he still couldn't forget the most striking feature. The eyes. The very windows that had peered at him from the darkness of the surrounding wood. Analyzing, waiting for the perfect opening. Burning with nothing but malice, hate, and _vengeance_.

A shudder. Passed through Doc's slim shoulders. Remembering the gaze all to well. The image having been burned to into his mind. But Doc shook his head. Turning his view back onto the being in front of him. And forcing his thoughts back onto the matter. But all the mind-blown man could think of to say was-

"No way!"

He clutched his head and backed away in uncertainty.

"I have got to be on something."

"Because-"

He dropped his hands and muttered in awe.

"That's a Grimm."

Without warning thunder and lighting clapped through the heavens above. And rain began to fall on Docs shoulders. Grey skies above hid the moon from view. And the land was engulfed in near darkness. But as the young man struggled to come to grips with what he was seeing. The newly identified grimm began to rouse from its tree induced slumber.

The shifting of the creature caught the distraught mans attention. Suddenly the man knew what needed to be done. And at last listening to his inner systems prerogative. He followed his instincts, and ran. Rain drenched the confused and fearful boy as he sprinted away from the clearing. Every step into the unknown. Every second carrying him away from where he arrived here, away from the possible way home. Yet as he distanced himself further and further away, he did not cry. As the woods grew denser and the night darker. He did not falter.

"There's no way!"

Even as he heard the beast begin to follow. Quickly making up for his head start. Even has he hear it howl for aid.

Even as he heard numerous howls sound out in response. Even as the situation became more dangerous. He did not even frown.

Infact. Has his chest began to hurt. Has his feet began to stumble. He smiled, a full blown happy grin.

For even as he neared ever closer to the cliff of death. He was still caught up in one thought. The one thing he had been thinking the entirety of his run so far.

'I'm actually here!'

His dusty eyes seemed to glow brighter even those of the red surrounding him as he ran.

'I can save them'

With that they pounced.


	3. Chapter Three: Memories

Chapter Three: Memories

James 'Doc' Maddison was never a socialite. Quite the opposite actually. Where many people his age were going out, being stupid, making mistakes, and overall doing the normal "childhood" thing. He never was. It was from an early age that James would find his interests were different then that of his peers. It never was the new toy or the gossip of who dated whom. Rather for him it was stories. Wild tales of adventures in far off lands where heroes would save thousands by swinging the sword. Intriguing mysteries, where the reader was right along with the characters in wondering who had done it all. And while the introvert would never admit it. He always harbored a soft spot for romance. With all of these wonderful worlds unlocked for him at the age of six. He never felt any need to leave his families abode. For when he read those dusty pages, he was gone into a different place entirely.

But it goes without saying that this had a incredibly detrimental effect upon his social life. Because while others were outside at recess playing games and talking with each other. Doc was always tucked away in the library. Reading his tiny heart away. And he, was happy.

Now no one bullied the young maddison child for his odd ways. Out of sight out of mind as it were. At least. Until the impressionable kid picked a very specific book. One that held the tales of man that would become the kids idol. A role model that he would follow to the tee. This man was no other then Doc Holliday. For the child, the wanderers scathing quick wit was admirable. And it made it all the better that the gunslinger had the skills to back up his words. For James this book entitled "The Life and Times of Doc Holliday" would become a sort of sacred text. Words to follow and live by. But unfortunately for the young man. He would take this new found love of the old west to the extreme.

Needless to say. He faced extreme ridicule the next day when he showed up in his hat. He was sent home an hour after the day started red faced, and ashamed. The laughter of his classmates ringing in his ears all the while.

One would think that this would be the end of the new found obsession. For any normal child would give up one's interest at the showing of such intense peer pressure.

But James was no normal child. He had inherited his father's icy ironclad will. And his mother's fiery passion. This combination would prove to be the deciding factor in his life to come. For he emerged from his room with a face stained of tear tracks. However, his eyes held not sadness. But the green orbs held determination.

He wore the hat for the rest of the year, and every year after that.

This social suicide would lead to the now young man finding new hobbies. Afterall one needs something to do when they have no friends to spend time with. One thing led to another and eventually the man found his interest held by a particular online series. Introduced to him by an online acquaintance named "Lawbringer". This show sparked a new light in the young man. He fell in love with characters. At the edge of his seat every battle. Gasping at every twist and turn. Laughing at the jokes. For the first time in his life James felt like he had found Where he belonged. And the people on the screen meant more to him then what they were. They were his friends.

Now how could this possibly be of any importance to what was happening right now? How could any of this pointless exposition mean anything to young man that was fleeing for his life?! But it was for that very reason, That the man turned back to child was grinning like a loon.

Because it was in this show, this _story._ That the characters that Doc had come come to love and cherish fought a very specific enemy. They trained their whole lives to be able to combat a particular threat. And that threat was the creatures of grimm.

The very same type of monster that was chasing our protagonist through the woods right now.

And that was the reason the young exhausted man was smiling.

. . .

'Damn my lungs hurt'

This thought was accompanied by a rather loud crack of thunder.

The forest floor had been turned muddy and ruined in the blondes flight. And his metal tipped boots made great splashes of mud in there wake as they repeatedly met the ground met the ground. Staining his once pristine green duster in grime. All of the introverts thin clothes did little to shelter him from the freezing rain. And it showed in the great white plumes of air that escaped the mans mouth. To put it simply Doc was miserable/

Never before in his relatively short life had he ever been forced to go through such rough conditions. Not one time had Doc truly felt the slog of a frenzied retreat. But on the flipside. He had never felt more alive!

 _ **AHWOOOOOO**_

A joint howl from the chasing grimm sounded through the already loud night. And as though the gods were conspiring to make it more thematic. Lightning accompanied the noise. Unfortunately for Doc. All of this drama had this drama reminded him of his situation

"Oh yeah, I'm being chased through an unknown land by a pack of fictional monsters from my favorite show. Who could probably tear me in half with a pinkie." Doc paused his snarky comment as a flash of regret crossed his face. Turning his happy expression into a grimace.

"And my clothes are getting ruined by the egregious weather!"

The blonde chuckled at his own joke. Before His face quickly turned serious once again. And his delight addled mind was set back to the fear it should have, For the literal embodiment of night was quickly approaching him.

'What do i do, What do i do!'

A quick hop and he sailed over a log. A hard left and he slipped to and fro throughout the trees. Doing his very best to try and lose the dark wolves. But his panic stricken clumsy movements were for naught. After all, Doc wasn't the fastest man before his legs were shrunk two feet. And his fleeting energy could only take him so far. He heard the rustling of the grimm in the surrounding trees. Not once in his sprint had he seen them. The monsters instead running after him just out of sight. But even without vision he could tell they were growing closer. And if anything. It was the fact that Doc couldn't see the creatures that made them the most terrifying. Doc needed an escape. With his lungs burning so, it need to be soon.

Desperation filled the young man. Tears falling from his eyes as the recently lit light dimmed. He scream through the night. Angry now at his circumstances.

"This was my chance, to help them. To save them!" The saddened soul slowed to a jog. Limbs heavy with the dream that never left the ground.

"This was it!" The grimm were gaining even more ground now. Their red gazes peeking out from the surrounding brush.

"My only chance!" The grimm grew ever nearer, closer now to the end of the hunt. To there prize. Only seconds now.

All but crushed, the boy fell to his knees. His hats brim so laden with water that is dropped to cover his eyes. Completely exhausted now. The child did nothing as the beasts encircled him from the surrounding wood. Red eyes giving the scene an ominous tint. There were too many of them to count. And the child was too tired to look anyway.

Light suddenly filled the wood. For the rain had stopped, and through a small gap in the canopy above. The moon shined down. This caught the attention of the boy. Whos dull green gaze turned upward at the new found rays. Instead of some sort of peace however, the boys visage became even more mournful. Tears streaming from his eyes as his hat fell from his head. Because it was what the boy saw that dampered him so. It was the moon.

It was the shattered moon that filled the sky. Bringing awe with its luster. But more so than that, it confirmed something. If Doc had any doubt where he was before, there was now none.

"Yep. I'm in remnant alright." His gaze turned to look around him. Not at all affected by the numerous red gazes surrounding him. He was dead to the world if the tone of his voice was any indication.

"To bad i got put here with no way to do anything with it." He allowed himself to wallow in pity. For even with this once in a lifetime chance to something spectacular. To live out his dream and help the characters he had come to love. It had been oh so quickly snapped away from him.

He thought that was enough justification for a few tears.

. . .

The grimm were enjoying this.

They loved to feast upon the bad emotions of their prey. They felt every jolt of fear, every shiver of terror as they closed upon the kill. All of the mourning. The hate. The vengeance that others would feel afterwards sent shocks of pleasure though the grimms empty hearts. In the end. They were designed to feel no emotion. But the twisted origins of the beasts creation allowed them to feel all the bad they caused. This meant they liked to play with their food. To squeeze every bit of fear and pain before they ended it all.

And that's exactly what they were doing as they gazed at the young man from the shadows. He was pinned, nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. And they knew that. And the young man knew that. So they took their time. Enjoying the suffering that the young man was going through. They began there approach slowly. Appearing from the trees to the bowed man at a leisurely pace. Within a minute they were upon him. Looming over the boy with lupine grins etched upon their faces.

Only the slowness would be their downfall. For a very specific person had heard the child's anguished screams from the distance. And he was finally there on the scene.

The grimm would feel pain.

. . .

Nicholas "Nick" Arc was on the way home from a mission. It was with a smile upon his face that he traveled the well beaten path through the Ader woods. His pack making dull taps against his breastplate with every long step. And his great blade 'patres Iram' on his shoulder. The light orange hew of the sword catching the light of the moon above. As the night grew older. And he grew closer and closer to home. He started thinking about his family. And the happiness that they brought to his life. Joan, his lovely wife. Mother of his children and love of his life. She had always been there after his long hunts. Waiting at home with a welcoming smile and open arms. She would always support him. And he would always for her. His thoughts then transferred over to his children. All eight of them. Violet and her passion, Sapphire and her endless kindness, Jade and her ever inquisitive gaze. The twins Rouge and Jasmine with their ferocity of lionesses. Jaune and his wife, optimistic eyes. And last young Ebon. And her childhood innocence. The journeying hunter loved his family very dearly. And would do anything to protect them.

So needless to say when he heard the high pitched scream of a child he quickly was of to aid them. Determination set in the man's eyes as he flashed with ungodly speeds towards where he heard the noise. Drawing his greatsword in the process, and Setting the orange blade on fire with the built in fire dust.

He was ready. No one will hurt that child!

. . .

Not ten seconds after hearing the sound of distress, Nick was on the scene. Appearing in the clearing with a sudden flash of light and wind. He the clearing alight with his presence. A brilliant orange aura emanated from his body. Catching not only the boy off guard. But the grimm as well.

Nick was a rather large man. Standing at just above seven feet tall, he towered over ordinary people. He was built as well, sporting a rather muscular body from an entire lifetime of combat and hunting. So as he stood at his full height in that clearing. Blue eyes flinty. Blonde hair and beard caching the light of the moon. With his sword held above his head with both hands in a battle stance. He looked magnificent. At least he did for the once distraught boy.

For the grimm, he looked death incarnate.

Seeing that the man was the much more serious threat. The grimm quickly took their numbers from surrounding the boy and to instead surrounding the man.

The huntsman did nothing as the beowolfs surrounded him. Rather deciding to bide his time.

It did not take but five minutes before the man was surrounded. And luckily the boy was on the outside looking in. And look he did. His eyes now filled with hope has he locked eyes with the man. The man who had been looking frantically around him caught sight of the kid. Realizing he was safe. The man sighed. He gave the kid a wink before turning to the grimm around him.

"So ya ugly bastards! Whos first?!" He chambered his sword arm, as though preparing to swing.

The grimm did not respond well the the taunt. And charged the man all at once. As the gap closed around the man. He tensed his muscles. And the light around him glowed.

 **SWISSHHHHH**

In one fluid movement the man swung his weapon. Turning in a full circle with massive burning blade in his grasp. Within nary a moment the wall of black flesh and bone that had been charging him was reduced to ash. As the mans swing turned into an arc around him. Sending the night alight with glorious fire. With that, every single one of those grimm fell. And moments later they turned to smoke.

"I was expecting a bit more of a fight. But i do suppose they were just young beowolfs after all." With this said. The titan of a man sheathed his sword. And turned to the child.

"Are you ok kid?" He said as he approached.

But the 'kid' was most definitely not ok. Exhausted at the days ordeal. And with his brain overloaded with everything that had happened. Doc coughed up a storm before fainting. Blood covering his hand and dripping from his mouth.

Safe to say the large man was quite worried at this chain of event. Sliding to where the child lay on the muddy earth.

"Kid!" Nick shook the boy.

"Kid!" One more for good measure.

Nick muttered a curse has he swooped the kid into his arms. Quickly realizing that that the child need aid that he could not provide.

With flash he was off. Leaving the clearing behind with all the dead grimm. And a child in his arms.

He was once again on the way home. For better or for worse. And he had a child to save.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! For all who have followed and faved this crappy mess i thank you. It means alot to me. But i would also really appreciate Reviews. This is my first fic and im new to writing. So any advice and critiques would help me loads. So thank you once again! ~Doc**


End file.
